


A Grown Up's ABCs

by QueennorKing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Other, Strap-Ons, Trans!Lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Just one of those nfw alphabet things. It's not finished, but it's been sitting around for a while so I thought I'd post it.





	A Grown Up's ABCs

  * A(ftercare)



Lea hovered above you, breathing heavily, dripping sweat. After a minute, he gently brushed your hair out of your face, “You okay?”

You hummed, legs sprawled out around his hips and legs. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay, I’m gonna pull…” He warned before inching his strap out of you, watching your face intently. There was something quite endearing about the little overstimulated whimper you made every time he did so, but he in no way wanted to hurt you.

Once he was out all the way, he peppered you in kisses, over your face, your breasts, any mark he made. It wasn’t every day that Lea decided to get a little rough, but he wouldn’t at all if he didn’t know you loved every second of it.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” He kissed your temple before quickly cleaning himself up, setting the dildo aside and grabbing warm blankets from the dryer and a wet washcloth to wipe the mess off you.

You washed you with gentle care, talking to you all the while, patiently waiting for your responses despite your drowsy haze. After you were put in your favorite shirt, he wrapped you up in a warm blanket and carried you to the couch where snacks and your favorite drink were already waiting.

He tucked you against him, his chin nestled in your hair exactly where he liked it, and curled around you just the way you liked it. “Whatcha wanna watch?”

 

  * B(ody part)



Lea liked the way his hips met yours. He knew how good they looked just in the general sense, how they drew eyes when he walked by, but this had to be the best angle. Flat on your crotch, your strap buried to the hilt in him.

He liked the way you grabbed them when you shifted your angle, the way that made the head grind against something exquisite inside him. He took a deep breath and shuddered around you, his thighs squeezing you for a moment.

You hummed, grinning up at him as he leaned forward, his hands finding purchase on the mattress and your chest.

He really liked your chest, the way your breast pressed against his palm. How soft you were, how you shivered when his callouses brushed against your nipple. But, moving his hand just a little bit to the left, he could feel what he really loved. Your heartbeat, beating strong against his hand.

You chuckled, shifting him again, “Are you gonna do something, or are you just gonna play with my chest all day?”

He gave you his most charming smile, “Who says’ I can’t do both, darling?”


End file.
